Disappointment
by HillGoesBoom
Summary: Soul realizes her feelings for Maka, but what happens when Maka falls for Kid instead?
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a Soul x Maka (SoMa) fanfiction or a Kid x Maka fanfiction. :3 I apologize if the character's personalities are off or whatever, this is my first fanfiction!**

"Soul! Walking without your meister is so not cool!"Maka yells to her weapon as she runs after him, her boots hitting the floor of the DMWA with soft thuds. She places a hand on his shoulder to stop him, her lips pursed.

"Soul." Her weapon, Soul turns to look at her with a crooked grin. She gently punches him in the shoulder.

"I know you heard me the first time, Soul." He snickers, turning away.

"Well, you should have hurried up and I wouldn't have left without you!" Maka blows some of her hair out of her face, huffing.

"Let's just get to class."

Maka waves to Kid as soon as she steps into Stein's classroom, offering him a smile as she sat down next to Soul. Soul noted the wave, looking at Maka,

"Since when are you two best friends?" He asked, a hint of jealousy in his tone. She just gave him a smile and turned her attention towards Stein, who had already started the lesson.

The bell rings and all of the students start exiting the classroom. Maka and Soul were the last two out of the classroom. By the time they got into the hallway, it was completely empty.

"Hey, Soul?" Soul glanced at her as he started walking away,

"Yeah, Maka?" Maka grabbed Soul's wrist with a tiny smile.

"Let's go to lunch!" Her smile widened as she started dragging Soul towards the lunchroom.

"Hello, Maka and Soul!"Liz, Patti, Kid, Black*Star and Tsubaki all say at the same time. They already had their lunches and were eating.

"You're late." Kid comments. He glances up from his lunch to see Maka's pigtails being more crooked than usual. He stands, walking over to her, fixing her pigtails silently, their faces barely inches apart. Maka's cheeks turn pink and so does Kid's. He steps away with a smile.

"Better. Now you're symmetrical." He sits back down.

"Y-You two.." Liz stutters, staring at him. Patti was giggling her head off, like usual. Black*Star just stared silently. Tsubaki had a knowing smile on her face while Soul glared at Kid.

"Well, I'm just going to get my lunch. Coming, Maka, or do you need Kid to fix your hair again?" He mutters, walking towards the lunch line. She rolls her eyes, jogging after him.

"Wait up, Soul!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, why were you making such a big deal at lunch?" Maka asks quietly as she heats up the oven, her forest green orbs flickering around the house, landing on her partner's crimson ones.

"What do you mean, Maka?" He responded quietly, not looking up from the tablecloth. "No idea what you're talking about.."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Soul." She purses her lips, turning the oven off so she could walk and sit down at the table next to Soul. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Maka.. I.. I like you, okay? I like you. A lot. You're my partner.. I can't help it." It wasn't like Soul to stutter or get his words mixed up. He mentally cursed at himself for not being cool in front of Maka.

Maka sighs, rubbing her eyes, which had large bags underneath it. She was exhausted. She stands, shoving her hands in her pocket as she starts to walk away, towards her room. She was stopped by Soul grabbing her arm. His expression was pained, like she had hurt him. He looked down at her for a few moments, their faces inches apart. She gulps, sighing.

"Maka.. Do you not.. Feel the sa-" His words were interrupted by Maka pressing her lips against his. She gently ran her fingernails across his cheek, pulling away after a few seconds. .

"W-What was that.." Soul looked absolutely bewildered. His eyes were wide, his lips still slightly agape.

"A one time thing." With that, she strode into her room, leaving dinner half cooked on the stove. Once her door was closed, she pressed her back to it, sliding down until her butt hit the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest, hiding her face in her knees.


End file.
